


To Savor While You Taste

by GoldSpectrum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Army AU, F/M, FELICITY'S in the army, Girl Power, Olicity hiatus fic a thon, One-Shot, Protective Oliver, SO MUCH FLUFF, That's right, Worried Oliver, at least what I think is fluff, for awhile, i loved writing this, not Oliver, oh yeah, possessive oliver, sad Oliver, this is really sweet and like one drop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSpectrum/pseuds/GoldSpectrum
Summary: Felicity returns from serving in the Army for 2 years with an honorable discharge. And she's going to surprise her brooding husband who misses her like crazy.





	To Savor While You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a small one-shot I made for Week 3's prompt of @thebookjumper Olicity Hiatus Fic a Thon. The prompt was taste. And the rest just spiraled out like a flowing river.

The sudden turbulence awoke her with a jolt, pulling her out of the dream she’s had night after night the past week. She looks around the cold, crowded plane with tired eyes and looks down. The familiar camouflage she wears invades her sight, and she smiles to herself. 

Stretching her arms above her head and rubbing her tired eyes, Felicity looks out the window, studying the clouds with an intent. She tries to squint as one passes by, trying to make a shape out of it.

It’s been a long time since she’s had quiet like this. When was the last time she could just consider the sky and just… stare? 

She looks down at her right hand then, looking at the platinum band, with a simple diamond encased in the wiring designed to mimic a vine. 

Excitement, along with a bone deep  _ need _ bubbles in her veins at the thought of her husband.    

Memories flood her, and she’s lost to the ocean blue she hasn’t had the chance to look at in 2 years.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_ “Wow. How in the hell is that a dolphin Felicity?” Oliver wondered with a furrow to his eyebrows. _

_ It was a bright day, the cool air breezing through them and the grass they laid on. The sunlight was a little too strong, so they stood next to the old tree off to the side, looking for some shade. Oliver was laying down on the crisp, green grass with Felicity curled up to his side. She traced meaningless patterns on his olive, T-shirt clad chest with one hand, and pointed up at the clouds suspended in the sky with the other. _

_ “You can’t see it?” she asked in disbelief while turning her head up at him. _

_ “Look!” she said. Oliver turned his head up to see the cloud she was pointing at. He studied the cloud for a moment, shifting his eyes to the jagged edges, and hole in the white that Felicity probably thought was the eyes.  _

_ He grinned widely, and looked back at her, only to find her staring back at the so-called dolphin, about to speak. _

_ “There’s the fin!” she exclaimed. _

_ “Although, I don’t know which one. What are they called anyways? The dorsal fin, and then the one on the back…are those things even fins? I’m pretty sure they help them swim…oh whatever. And there’s an eye! And the blowhole!” she elaborated.  _

_ Her fingers point to the hole Oliver looked at not just a second ago, and then to another all the way at the back of the fluff of white. _

_ She turns back to Oliver, realizing he hasn’t said anything. When Felicity turns her head up, she finds him watching her intently. _

_ His eyes rove over her features, a small smile on his lips. He starts at the top, taking in the small crinkle of her eyebrows, and a strand of her silky hair on the side of her face, and the glasses in between her hair and head.   _

_ He moves his hand to tuck the hair behind her ear, and looks into her eyes. _

_ Amazement fills his veins at the sight in front of him. She’s his.  _

_ At the same time, he feels fear weigh down on him, at the feeling of being incomplete.  _

_ His face weakens at the silent admission, and holds on to her a little tighter. _

_ Because he won’t be able to do it later.  _

_ So, Oliver buries his face in her hair, smelling the strawberry and vanilla scent that’s he’s associated with her for so long.   _

_ And, Felicity, she knows she has to give him this moment. To collect his thoughts.  _

_ They lay there in silence for a few moments, before Oliver picks his face up as he feels a warm hand slide up his jaw, and the familiar gesture of thumbing his stubbly cheek. _

_ Their eyes meet, and she sees the anguish in his eyes, and the pain she’s causing. She’s about to say something when Oliver speaks up. _

_ “Stop, Felicity. I know what you’re thinking.” he chided with a whisper. He starts move his hand reassuringly down her side, and to her hip, before starting again.  _

_ “It’s not your fault. I know why you have to do this. It’s what you’ve wanted for a long time. You’re going out there. Saving other people’s lives, protecting them. How could you blame yourself for doing what you want? I just…” _

_ He looks down at the fingers dancing across his chest, and sees the shiny platinum on her ring finger. He picks the hand up and starts to kiss her fingers, one by one. _

_ He shivers, and then continues with a broken voice. _

_ “I just love you. So much. I need you in my life. You’re my other half. And just the thought of something happening to you out there, and I won’t know for sure…” he takes a small breath, unable to finish that sentence, as he feels his tears sliding down his cheeks. _

_ “Hey,” she moves up and presses his forehead to hers. She grabs his face with both her hands and starts to wipe his tears with her thumbs. _

_ “Nothing’s going to happen to me Oliver. I’m going to do what I’ve wanted to do for so long. You’re right about that. But I wouldn’t be doing if I didn’t know if I was coming back to you or not. And I will. I love you so much. And I’m going to fight to come back to you.” She resolves. _

_ With a noise between a whimper and a sigh, he presses his lips to hers. He immediately slides his warm tongue across her lips, and she gladly grants invitation. Their tongues meld and dance around each other, and he holds on to her tight, scared she’ll disappear.  _

_ He savors her taste. Something sweet, with a hint of ground coffee, enveloping his senses. He etches it onto his lips. Memorizes it further. More than he already has. _

_ Because after today, he won’t feel the sensation of being utterly whole. _

_ For two years.  _

_ ________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Felicity shakes out of the memory when she hears the flight attendant over the PA system.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Starling City International Airport in approximately 20 minutes. Please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts because we will be lowering our altitude soon. Thank you very much.” 

Felicity closes her eyes, and thinks about him. 2 years. Does he still look the same? Oh obviously he does. How will he look at me when he sees me? Will he hate that I’m surprising him? Does he still…taste the same?

She involuntarily brings her hand up to her lips and closes her eyes. 

Imagines his soft, inviting lips pressed up to hers. His scent surrounding her, his aftershave, and his heady musk that drives her crazy.

Her belly contracts with desire, and heat stocks in her stomach. 

She opens her eyes, realizing that this isn’t the place she should be having these thoughts.

She chuckles quietly, thinking that if Oliver were here, he wouldn’t have cared.

He would’ve seen the blush creep up to her cheeks, and have his way with her in the cramped-up bathroom.

She sighs.

Felicity  _ quivers  _ at the need to see her husband, and breathes a quiet reprieve to her untimely salaciousness.

But she doesn’t just want him that way. She craves everything with him. She wants to see his big, wide grin, and his dimples. She wants to run her fingers through his stubble, and ogle the rest of his body. And rediscover all their forms of intimacy. Something like a phone call, would never be enough.

And her Honorable Discharge gave her that chance.

She shakes in her seat, partly because of the airplane slowly moving down, and the other part being reminded of her plan to surprise Oliver.

At QC.

“I’m coming.” she pledges.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He remembers that day under the clouds clearly. He’s reminded of it, in every moment, and every action. Anything that reminds him of her.

He looks at the clock. 737 days, 14 hours, and 58 minutes. Oliver hasn’t been able to see her, touch her, or taste her in in so long.

And she hadn’t called in for almost  _ 8 months _ .

And even then, the phone call was never enough. She’d say in a few words, jumbled from both sides through the static, and she’d be off.

It frustrated him, and scared him to no end.

He tried to shrug it off, and took off his sleek, navy blazer. He was suddenly getting really warm, and rolled up his sleeves. 

He turns to the window, looking at the city in front of him. 

Work’s been the one of things that’s been keeping him together ever since his wife left.

He’s tried the movie nights with Thea, the family time with John and Lyla, but it’s not enough.

He takes a deep breath, stopping the movement between the forefinger and his thumb, and sits down his desk.

He looks at the picture of Felicity at their wedding on his desk, staring at it for a second before burying himself in his work.

He tells himself that nothing’s wrong, because he remembers the promise she made that day.

She would come back.

He fidgets in his seat, unable to focus.

Because he can feel something inching up to him. No, it’s not a storm. But he knows something is going on.

It’s trudging up to every fiber of his being, and it accumulates with the stress he already has.

He just needs that one person that will melt it all away.

“Mr. Queen.”

He freezes.

The hairs at the nape of his neck arose instantly at the soft, all too familiar voice.

“I was watching you pace back and forth for the past few minutes and thought you could use some coffee to help you with the bags under your eyes.”

“I hope it’s all right. You do still take black, right?”

At that moment, he realizes it’s his mind playing tricks on him.

Because it can’t be her.

He would’ve told her if…no, it can’t be her. But he hasn’t had anything to drink in ages.

He’s not tipsy, for sure.

So why is his mind trying to flaunt his greatest desire in front of him, only to pull it away when he walks forward?

So, he turns around slowly, ready to stare at the blank space in front of him.

But he’s met with the smile he’s  _ ached _ for ever since that day.

A shudder goes through him when he re-opens his eyes.

He studies her face, the dimple peeking out, her bright hair peeking out as she took of her cap. She runs her fingers through it, letting it cascade down her back. And then he looks at her black glasses, a stark contrast to her big, beautiful blue eyes and her creamy skin.

He takes in the camouflage uniform concealing her skin, and the olive-green boots that meet instantly at the end of her pants.

And then Oliver looks back up to her eyes, watching her eye him up and down, looking for something she might’ve missed all this time.

And he whimpers slightly, when their eyes meet.

And then he runs to his salvation.

He closes the distance between them in an instant, his large form engulfing her tiny one, his arms wrapping around her.

“Felicity.” he croaks out.

Tears escape him before he could even notice as he hugs her tighter, burying his face in her hair, searching for absolution.

And then he hears her soothing voice once again.

“Oliver, hey hey hey hey hey, it’s alright,” she assured.

“I missed you.” she whimpers, pressing a tender kiss to his neck.

She hears a small sniffle in her hair, and then slowly pulls back to see her husband’s face.

She takes in the crease in his eyebrows, the slightly long stubble, his familiar cobalt eyes, and she smiles just when he does.

“Felicity.” he says in a disbelieving tone.

He looks at her face from top to bottom, studying all her features again.

“You’re… you’re really home?” he stammered.

She gives him a nod with a slight uptick of her lips as he takes a moment to realize what that means.

He gives her a wide grin, and shakes his head and laughs slightly, before he picks her up and spins her around.

Felicity breaks out into a fit of giggles as Oliver twirls them around, her hair swinging slightly in the direction she spins.

When he stops, he looks into her eyes again, and holds on a bit tighter.

He moves forward and grasps her head between his hands, kissing every inch of her face.

Her cheeks, her nose, the corner of her mouth, her eyebrow, her eyes.

Anywhere possible.

Felicity laughs again at the slightly-longer than usual stubble tickling her face, but she welcomes it.

“You’re back.” he mumbles after pressing his forehead to hers, a slightly disbelieving tone still permeating his voice.

She grasps his face with both her hands, satisfying the itch her fingers have had by rubbing them through his stubble.

She thumbed his cheek, wiping away the tears that still fall.

“Yeah, Oliver. I am back.” she confirmed with a laugh.

“I missed you so much,” he says quickly with a breath before kissing her with an intensity.

When their lips locked, Oliver finally relinquished his control. The simple, yet otherwise indescribable press relieved him, and his shoulders instantly sagged, the shreds of disbelief he still felt being destroyed.

He moves his tongue forward, tracing the seam of her lips, leaving nothing for him to dream about.

He doesn’t have to fall into a dream to feel her lips now. Because this is real.

She’s here.

She opens her mouth, and their tongues wrap around each other instantly, doing their familiar dance around each other, reacquainting themselves.

He’s pulled in by her familiar, heady, sweet taste, smiling in to the kiss when he feels the slight coffee flavor that he remembers all too well, like the rest.

They’re wrapped around each other like that for so long, until breathing become a necessity.

When they pull back foreheads still pressed together, they smile at each other, forgetting about anything else that’ll come after this.

Because they’re living in the now.

“I was lying about the coffee, by the way.” Felicity jokes.

Oliver snorts and laughs at her admission, remembering the day she said she would never fetch him coffee if she became his EA.

He sees her face scrunched up in laughter, and couldn’t contain it any longer.

“God, I love you. You’re actually back, and this is real, and I’m holding you right now in my arms, and you look so sexy in that uniform, and..” he blurts out but is interrupted by her lips.

She takes her turn rediscovering the flavor of his mouth, swallowing up his following words. He moans slightly at her tongue invading, and then she speaks into the kiss.

“I’m here, Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing, right. I loved writing it. Comments please!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr! @arrowfan437


End file.
